


Friction

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is Dean's lab partner, and he has beautiful hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

Dean would complain, but it was his own fault for skipping biology on the first day. Everyone else had picked a partner, all the hot girls were paired up, and only the awkward dorky kid was left, shock of dark hair in disarray, eyes huge and blue and staring at something that wasn't there. His face had lit up when Dean showed up, clearly relieved to not have to do his labs alone, but Dean rolled his eyes. He hoped the kid wasn't expecting him to do any work on the write-ups. He didn't have time for that crap. You didn't need biology to fix cars, and he already knew he'd be taking over the family business.

“I'm Castiel,” the kid introduced himself, holding out a pale, feminine hand for Dean to shake. Dean's own rough and tan hand engulfed it, and he shook once.

“Cas, huh? I'm Dean,” he said. “Don't expect me to do any work. I've got better things to do.”

Much to his surprise, Castiel smiled. “Fine. I enjoy schoolwork.”

Okay, so he was a freak, but he was a freak who would get Dean As, and he was totally okay with that.

As the class commenced, Dean found himself staring at Castiel's hands, holding his ballpoint pen firmly but elegantly, his writing smooth and perfectly legible. He was left-handed, Dean noted, and his right hand ran distractedly through his hair even as his left hand scribbled away. Hypnotized, he didn't even realize the bell had rung until Castiel looked straight at him and their eyes met, the other boy's unsettlingly blue.

“Dean?” he asked. “When would you like to start on this project?”

“Project? Oh, yeah,” Dean said. “Um, I'm not doing anything today.”

“Good, we can go to my house,” Castiel replied. “Do you have a car?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, sure, I'll drive us.”

It didn't take long to notice that Castiel had no sense of personal space. He walked just a hair too close, far enough that it wasn't obvious, but close enough that it was uncomfortable. He stared a lot, and maintained eye contact for way too long. Dean couldn't figure out if he wanted to kill him or fuck him.

“Yeah, uh, so here's my car,” he said, gesturing at his baby, a beautiful black 1967 Impala. Castiel nodded appreciatively.

“Very nice,” he said, and Dean felt his inner scale start tipping away from “kill” and towards “fuck.”

“Well, get in,” Dean ordered gruffly, sliding into the driver's seat and slamming the door behind him. “So where's your house?”

Castiel told him but he didn't hear words. He was too busy staring at his lips, pale and plush and perfectly kissable, and he felt a shock of arousal go straight to his groin. Dean swallowed. “Yeah, okay, I think I know where that is,” he said awkwardly, and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the busy main road of the town.

It was a small town, and there weren't many roads, so Dean managed not to get terribly lost. Whenever Castiel pointed out a direction he found it necessary to brush against Dean somehow, and Dean knew that he had to be doing it on purpose, so he didn't feel too horrible when he pulled the Impala over on a deserted dirt road, turned her off, and kissed Castiel hard on the lips.

The other boy made a startled noise at first, but his hands found Dean's head and neck, rubbing circles while he kissed Dean back. Dean groaned and slipped his arms around Castiel's waist, pulling him in, smoothing over his shirt.

“I was not expecting that,” Castiel managed, panting lightly.

“Back seat,” Dean panted, tracing a finger under Castiel's waistband, teasing the sensitive skin. Castiel nodded and kissed him once more before ducking out of the car and meeting Dean in the back. They came together like opposite poles of a magnet, lips crashing together, hands drifting under shirts, teeth nipping and worrying while their tongues battled. They finally ended up with their pants half open, Dean on his back and Castiel on top, rutting desperately against each other, the cotton of their underwear causing delicious friction on their cocks. The windows were fogging up, their breath hot and loud, and one of Dean's legs wrapped around Castiel's, the other falling off the seat lazily.

“Oh, God, Cas,” he groaned, arching up into him, hands kneading Castiel's ass, lips wet and red. Castiel gasped and reached down to palm Dean's cock, straining at the fabric of his boxers. Dean's hand joined his, fumbling and clumsy, ultimately managing to pull out both of their erections and jacking them together. Castiel's hand – that elegant, dextrous hand – covered his, moving with him, and it was so deliberate and perfect that Dean couldn't hold back any longer, crying out and bucking into their hands, spilling his come into the space between them. Castiel followed shortly after, his semen mixing with Dean's into a sticky mess that spread on their stomachs.

Castiel lay on top of Dean, kissing his neck softly, and Dean breathed in by Castiel's shoulder, taking in his scent. It was nice, almost like sandalwood, but with a muskiness underneath. Dean figured it was probably the smell of sex.

“That was fucking awesome,” Dean said finally, eyes falling shut. He felt Castiel's chest rumble in a laugh.

“We should probably go work on that project now,” Castiel said, not moving.

“Uh huh,” Dean answered.

“I would like this to keep happening.”

“Uh huh,” Dean responded, nodding vigorously.

“But we can't let it affect our working relationship,” Castiel said solemnly, and that struck Dean as absolutely hilarious, and he laughed until he couldn't breathe, until Castiel kissed him quiet, and even then he couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
